fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kage, to the Second Power
---- Nokimo stood outside the Hylion Koma Inu guild hall, with her partner Kage at her side. "I suppose we should get to know our counterparts better, I suspect they will be here in a short time." Nokimo suggested, taking strides towards the guilds entrance. Kage stood there and waited alongside Nokimo, he wasn't really prepared to meet his counterpart, hoping they would get along well and it won't be like the brother that he hates. "I can sense magic being used.." Just as he finished the phrase, a frame/portal opens right in front of them. A person who seems to possess the same hair color and same scar with Kage stepped out of the portal to greets them both rather in a annoyed mood. "Yo. I'm a Mage of Koma Inu of Hylion. Name's Yami, Yami Tokomodo." He stands right in front of Kage, engaging in direct eye contact with him. Clearly shocked, Nokimo took a step backwards. After the shock, Nokimo greeted Yami. After the greeting, Yami seemed to take strange romantic interest in Nokimo, as shown by the flirtatious moves he pulled afterwards. Nokimo tilted her head a little and said, "Hm. Where's my counterpart? Is she here?" "Hmm? Counterpart? No. The Nokimo in our world is dead." Yami explained, "I guess that's why everyone else was surprised when they saw you." He glanced at Kage then back at Nokimo, using his Arc of Time magic to speed up the growing progress of a rose, pluck it out of the ground and give it to Nokimo. He leans in closer to whisper in her ears, "What do ya say.. Leave this piece of trash and form a team with me?" He was suggesting that Nokimo should ditch Kage and go with him. He once again, stare at Kage directly in the eyes. Nokimo took the rose, and froze it with her magic, before dropping it towards the ground and stepping on it. Nokimo glared at Yami. "Are you asking me to leave Earthland? To go to Hylion and form a team with you?" Nokimo continued, "No thank you, and I could do without the romantic gestures." Nokimo could tell her response did not phase Yami at all, and knew he would continue his antics anyways. "I can tell I'm not going to get along with you.." Kage said, standing closer to Yami, exerting out a magic aura that would even give chills to every living beings around him. Yami responded by instinct, "Oh so you're trying to start something huh?" He also exerts his magical aura, one that is equal to Kage's aura. "We shant be rash." Nokimo said in a horrfying icy tone, while her eyes glowed with ice and her magic aura grew to twice the size of both of theirs combined. "Fine, I'll work with y'all. Just for you, love." Yami stands on Nokimo's left side while Kage on the right, he attempts to kiss Nokimo on the cheeks but was stopped by Kage who smacked his forehead causing him to step back. "Ugh.. You didn't have to do that, ya know." This time, Kage and Yami seems to be getting along better, just in a weird way. "Now let's focus on getting you guys back to your world, shall we?" Kage suggested, their magical aura is still there but now both of the auras seems to combine, creating even greater power. Nokimo ceased her magic aura, and rolled her eyes. "You make it seem like its a one-step thing, that we already know how to do. Well, guess what, we dont." Yami leads the two to the Hylion Koma Inu guild through a portal that he had opened up, when they walked through it Nokimo and Kage can see people who looks familiar yet not too much. "Welcome to our guildhall." Yami introduced them, thinking that would be the first thing the guild master would say.